


Back at Henry's

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back at Henry's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

It's over for the weekend. The food is out of the car, put away, that's all that matters really. The rest can wait and Henry tells Chris so. "I'll get the rest of the equipment later," he assures him. "Do you have any time at all left?" He steps into Chris's space, unwilling to let him go without . . . something he can't quite name.

Chris nods, checking his watch and doing some mental calculations about how long it will take him to get to the airport and through security. "I probably have about an hour or so," he tells him, tugging Henry closer by a belt loop.

The willingness with which Henry follows that tug is epic. Wrapping his arms around Chris, he gives him a cheeky grin. "Gonna take the full body scan or the pat down?"

"I don't mind them seeing me naked," Chris grins, kissing Henry. "Speaking of which - I'd like to see you naked."

"That's easy enough," Henry murmurs, stepping back and pulling his shirt over his head while he toes out of his shoes. His pants and shorts are next and he stands before Chris, his cock already hard again, his arms comfortably at his sides.

"Do you have any toys on hand?" Chris asks, taking a good long look at his lover. His boy.

Henry shakes his head, but answers a bit differently. "I have two things here that could be considered toys. I have a vibrator that I use when I can't get to Citadel, and I have a set of cuffs that I've never actually used," he says with a self-conscious laugh.

Those'll do. "Do you trust me with the cuffs?"

Henry's unsure smile turns into a huge grin. "Absolutely." His cock gives a jerk and he glances down at it, and then back up at Chris. "I might have been waiting a long time to use those cuffs."

Chris grins. "Lucky me. I get to be all these firsts," he says, genuinely thrilled. "Want to show me your bedroom? And your toys."

Mindful of the time limit, Henry turns and heads to his room, the simple lines and minimalist effect not even noticeable due to the wide expanse of glass and view of the ocean that the bed faces. There's a single drawer in the bedside table on his normal side, and he opens it to take out the cock shaped vibrator (blue, with a slightly sparkly look) and a set of wrist and ankle cuffs. Laying them on the bed, he licks his lips, a blush riding high on his cheeks, his eyes glued to the toys.

"Nice room," Chris says, taking in the view for a moment before turning his attentions back to Henry. And his toys. A smart remark bitten back at the blue vibrator. "You have some lube handy as well?"

Henry nods, kicking himself for not taking it out already. He reaches for the tube and lays it down next to the Big Blue, his cheeks flushing brighter as he mentally acknowledges its name. "It was a present. A gag gift, but it's a good one," he explains sheepishly.

"It looks like it," Chris nods, smile threatening to curve his lips despite his best efforts. "Lie down, on your back," he orders, tugging his t-shirt over his head and dropping his jeans.

Henry's breath comes out in a rush as he nods his understanding. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, doing as he's told. There's a moment of awkwardness when he tries to decide what to do with his arms and legs, but he eventually drops one knee to the side and leaves his arms spread out across the edge of the pillows.

Climbing onto the bed, Chris takes a few moments to cuff Henry's wrists and ankles to the top rail of head and foot boards, making sure the restraints are tight but not too tight. "You look good like this," he says with a smile, ducking his head to bite at a nipple.

Giving an experimental tug to the cuffs at both ends, Henry swallows back the overwhelming rush of arousal coursing through him. "Feels good," he murmurs, his eyes devouring Chris.

Chris picks up the lube and slicks his fingers, letting Henry see exactly what he's doing. He works his hand between Henry's thighs, probing gently behind his balls, fingers rubbing slickly over that tight pucker.

Henry gasps, flushing from head to toe and working to open his legs wider, despite the fact that he can't. Dropping his head back, he waits for that first, sweet push, all the while sinking into the sensation Chris is already igniting.

"You're so tight," Chris says, slowly pushing one finger into Henry and working it in and out several times.

"I try to stay that way," Henry answers, the tiniest bit nonsensical as he's opened and fucked. It's not enough, though, not nearly enough and Henry can't help but wish it's Chris's cock that's about to be inside of him. He whimpers softly at the thought.

"Yeah? It might be harder once I'm fucking you on a regular basis," Chris says, working a second finger inside that heat and twisting them both.

Groaning, tossing his head restlessly, Henry's brow furrows as he tries to take him deeper. "Can't wait, Chris. Fuck I want you."

"Yes, you can," Chris says, although resisting the urge to give in, knowing they're both clean, is one of the hardest things he's ever done. "It's only five more days," he tells Henry, pushing three fingers deeper, corkscrewing them into his hole again and again.

Hands closing into fists, eyes closed tightly, Henry nods, his entire being slowly dwindling down to the long, elegant fingers turning his world upside down. "Yes, sir. Whatever you want. I can wait," he babbles, his hips moving, trying to work with Chris's rhythm.

"Good boy." Chris pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his thigh, and slicks the blue dildo. He presses the head to Henry's hole, slowly teasing the crown in and out of him.

For a moment Henry goes silent, his body arching but staying loose and open for Chris. The dildo is big but not nearly the size of Chris and Henry takes it easily. He's used to it after all.

Suddenly it strikes him. Here, spread open, unable to move arms and legs, and Chris is leaning over him, fucking him with his favorite toy and . . . it's almost too much and he clamps ever muscle down that he can to keep from coming.

Chris grins as he feels the ripple of pleasure go through Henry's body and watches his face and everything else tense as he fights it. "Good boy," he says, remembering what Henry said about his self-control. Pushing the vibrator steadily deeper when Henry's muscles ease. Pushing until it's buried as deep as it'll go.

This time, Henry goes completely still. He wants to feel as much as he can, to catalog this moment to get through the long week ahead. Finally, he reaches out toward Chris, hungry to touch him. He startles when he's jerked up short . . . and then he groans as if the world just turned upside down.

"Now I've got you," Chris murmurs, kissing Henry softly on the mouth and then along his jaw, down his throat, chest, to his nipples. His mouth closes around each one in turn, sucking it gently then harder before sinking his teeth into the rigid peak.

Somehow he'd not expected the bite. Lulled into a false sense of security with the bone deep pleasure from the gentle attention, a flash of pain and earthquake of excitement rocks him with the bite. Rattling the chains on his cuffs, he cries out, only realizing after the fact it's Chris's name he calls.

Chris bites harder, alternating between nipples. Licks, sucks and then bites, grinding his teeth together over the already swollen flesh, his cock throbbing with Henry's cries. With his name on Henry's lips.

It hasn't taken much since Friday night to send Henry over the edge into space. This is no different. The sounds coming from the back of his throat are less shouts, now, and more guttural moans and primitive whimpers. He's flying. Flying and lost in the pain and the pleasure, his body open and loose for whatever Chris asks of it.

Mindful of the time he's got, Chris shifts lower, mouth moving over Henry's chest, stomach, hipbones, teeth scraping over skin, leaving marks that will fade within the hour, careful to save harder, longer-lasting ones for when Henry's not working.

Even the whimpers have tapered off now. Henry's in that quiet place, floating in a pool born of pain, pleasure and trust. His cock throbbing, he gives an occasional sigh when the dildo hits his sweet spot just right. He's so far down that the orgasm barely stirs him, bubbling up from deep within and spilling in long, lazy splashes over his belly.

Chris jerks back at the first spatter against his skin. Henry's coming and he hadn't even touched his cock yet. "Dirty boy," he murmurs, eyes sparkling, looking down at Henry. "Come all over you. I probably should just add to that, yeah?" 

The look Henry gives Chris communicates his "you wouldn't fuck with me, would you" thoughts perfectly, his eyes wide, lips parted. "Please," he gasps breathlessly. "Please mark me," he begs.

Chris kneels up and throws one leg over Henry, straddling his upper chest. He wraps his hand around his cock, aiming the head at Henry's face and starts stroking, roughly, already hurtling towards his climax.

 _OhGod_. In seconds Henry's going to have a faceful of Chris's come. Painted. Marked. If he hadn't just come so hard he'd be ready to come again. As it is, he just groans and waits, his eyes moving back and forth between Chris's enormous cock and his beautiful eyes.

"Tell me again how much you want it," Chris demands, hand flying over his cock, stroking and pulling and twisting the head.

"I don't know if I can," Henry instantly answers. "I don't know if there are words, I want it so bad. Please, Chris," Henry moans, his words slightly slurred from his trip down the rabbit hole. "Please mark me. Leave . . . " he stumbles over that part, suddenly realizing Chris will come and then go, but he forces himself to continue, "leave me with your come on my face. Use me. Paint on me."

With that, Chris couldn't hold back if he tried. He comes, hard, painting Henry's face with spurt after spurt of thick hot white, a rough groan, almost a roar, welling up from deep in his chest. 

The roar shakes Henry, reaching inside him and ripping a sob from him as the hot, stick fluid mixes with sweat and spit and need. Hands closing into fists, toes curling, he fights against the need to touch Chris, his fingers itching for contact, his nails digging into his palms.

"God. You look amazing," Chris murmurs, squeezing the last few drops from his cock before he reaches for the cuffs on Henry's wrists, quickly unbuckling them.

Arms falling to the bed, Henry smiles drunkenly. "Yours." It just comes slipping out, so true right now that Henry couldn't keep it back if he tried.

"Yes, mine," Chris agrees, grinning, unfastening Henry's ankles as well before he reaches for a couple of tissues and lies down beside him.

For a second or two, Henry watches him, a little bashful, and then he turns and curls closer. "You look happy," he murmurs, still a little more than high.

"I am," Chris says, gently cleaning Henry's face. "I'm ecstatic." His grin hitting full wattage.

Reaching up to touch his face, Henry's smile grows, too. "I did that?"

"Yeah, of course," Chris says, turning a little more serious as he goes on, "Look. It feels weird doing something this intense and then running out on you. I want to make sure you phone me or text me or you know, tell me you need me to phone you if you get feeling strange or whatever, okay?"

Henry nods, looking away for a few seconds then sucking in a deep yawn. It's what he needs to come up, and he takes a couple of breaths more, then turns back to face Chris, giving him a much more with it smile. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. Used to love 'em and leave 'em from the club, you know?" His fingers move to trace Chris's lips gently. "I know it's not the same thing, but I'm used to coming up quick, you know?"

Chris nods. "I know, but promise you'll call if you need me? Even if we just talk for a bit."

"Yeah, I promise," Henry says, his smile slipping away as he leans over to kiss him. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You deserve to be taken care of," Chris says, suddenly realizing for how long Henry hasn't had that. It makes his chest ache. He forces a smile. "What are you going to do after I go?"

"Honestly? I'm going to take a bath. Then I'll probably just go to sleep."

"Mm. Wish I could do the same." Chris glances at the clock. "I guess I should call a cab. Want to see me to the door?"

Henry winces slightly. "I didn't think," he says softly. "I should be taking you. But I know I'm a little too spun to drive you now."

"Not at all. If you want to come with me, I can call Citadel. Have them send a car," Chris suggests, kissing Henry softly again. "But I'm totally okay with you staying here. A bath and bed sounds good."

"Next time?" The kiss seems to linger even after Chris has pulled away. "Next time I'll take you." Truth be told, he's exhausted, and still not fully back. "I don't want to come up in the back of a car. Not when I went down with you." It wouldn't be the first time he'd done just that . . . but as they'd said, this is different.

Chris nods understandingly. "Okay." He locates his jeans and calls for cab then pulls on his clothes and holds out a hand to Henry, pulling him in close, arm curved around his waist when he's standing. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's all happening so fast," Henry says, then blushes when he feels like a girl for saying so. "But I'm going to miss you, too. A lot."

"Maybe next weekend we can take a look at our schedules," Chris suggests as they walk to the front door. "Figure out when we might get a bit more time to spend together."

Arm tight around him, Henry covers Chris's hand with his other one as well. "All my free time just officially became open to you first, so I'm all over that. I know I don't have to be in Illinois next weekend, after that it's hard to say, but I'll know more by then."

Chris smiles and they stand there, making small talk and making out until the cab pulls up in front and honks. "That's me," he says then, picking up his bag, reluctantly unwinding his arm from Henry's waist. "Remember, call me if you need anything, or even if you don't," he grin widening, "and I'll see you next weekend." He kisses Henry again, hand cupping his face, thumb rubbing over his cheek.

"I'll call," Henry promises. "I'll see you next weekend."

He's not fully prepared for the feeling that overtakes him as he watches from the sidelight as Chris gets into the car. Loneliness like this is something he's never felt before.

It's going to be a long week.


End file.
